


【HP】See You

by Art_y_an



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Normal High School, And Now For Something Completely Different, M/M, Out of Character, Songfic, They fell in love but left each other
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-21
Updated: 2017-03-21
Packaged: 2018-10-08 20:59:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10395957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Art_y_an/pseuds/Art_y_an
Summary: 在很多年後，他還是會想起那些和那個人相處的時刻。夜空之下，有點風。注意：普通高中社團學長學弟設定。日系風格的很奇怪的初戀的故事。





	

**Author's Note:**

> 反正沒人知道沒切片的普通人V大該是怎麼樣，OOC就OOC吧(喂

 

 

 

在值勤時遇見過去的熟人難免尷尬，尤其是在給對方違規臨停的車子夾上小黃單*的時候。

儘管當下Ron也只是聳聳肩將罰單摘了下來，甚至向糾結到已經僵在一旁的Harry自嘲「這已經是這星期第四張了」。附帶一提，今天是星期三。

兩人聊了些關於天氣的話題之後，天空下起了綿綿細雨，用公事包堪堪擋住頭的紅髮青年向他喊了一句「明晚七點，城西酒吧！」便揮手示意，上車走了。

 

中學後一兩年大家還有聯絡的時候，一向聰敏且具有改變世界的企圖心的Hermione理所當然在畢業前就收到了大學錄取，但誰也沒想到，總是有些膽小的Ron在無法聯繫數月後，竟也跟上了她的腳步當上了大學生，事後與兩人最親近的Harry面對七嘴八舌只能乾巴巴歸咎成一句：「可能這就是愛的力量吧？」

他在離了相處六年的好友後確實一度不知道自己該何去何從，幸而他還有那總是過於孩子氣的父親與有著理智的溫柔的母親，不至於淪落Mark Renton*那種多愁善感卻又不斷放縱自我的窘境。

在磕磕絆絆間，印了某人曾說過的戲語，有著「不願意遵守命令的勇氣」以及「超乎常人的魯莽」的Harry Potter去考了警校，順利結訓拿到執照，從交警的基礎工作幹起。

然後？就沒有然後了。

他們各自都有了自己的生活圈，每周一通的熱線，變成一個月，變成特殊節日才有的限量版訊息，變成被壓在抽屜深處的新年賀卡，變成心中除了生活瑣事之外偶爾才會回憶起的那塊閃閃動人的、每刻彷彿都被鍍金的、每個人都渴望回歸的溫暖片段。

也許，僅僅是也許，人生的某些時刻就專屬於某些可能永遠不會再見上一面的人吧？

像那些終究會流逝的青春。

 

當他剛坐上吧檯椅時，匆匆脫下淌水大衣的Ron正用著堪比十年級時碎念著他們的Hermione的語速埋怨著外頭忽然傾盆而至的大雨，順便解釋了下選擇周四晚上是因為星期五有Weasley一家共進晚餐的習慣。

「──你知道的，如果沒到我媽肯定又會嘮叨著『食物早在一周前就準備好了！』、『為什麼不叫Harry一塊兒來呢？噢，那瘦巴巴的小可憐！』…」熟稔的向酒保比了個彼此都懂的手勢，亦趨成熟的青年笑起那張雀斑不復的面容，一時之間讓Harry感覺有點陌生，但那杯看起來更像果汁的Screwdriver*立刻讓這種錯覺消失無蹤。

活絡的閒聊之間Harry也嘗試了幾種他不太熟悉的調酒，最後在那杯Tequila Sunrise*被推到面前時，混著喝的他已經有些茫了。

現場演唱的酒吧不算安靜，但當他看見那在橙光下看來就像沉落地平面的太陽般的顏色時，不顧還捧著開始那杯早退冰「橙汁」──據說在大學的新生歡迎會上喝癱的Ron做了什麼，以致於Hermione見不得他喝酒，每每嗅到點酒味就冷戰──的Ron的勸阻，他執意留下這杯酒。

Harry想來也知道這樣子的自己在旁人眼中看來肯定很蠢，不過那種金紅色就像是他中學時期宿舍的房間配置，那種自由奔放的、張揚跋扈的、像是要將所有人目光聚集在自己身上的亮色系就像是在述說著每個人都有的那麼一段年少歲月。

他無法不沉浸於那種暫時的青春召喚，儘管Harry就像所有曾經度過十七歲的少年一樣，人生中除了啤酒、檸檬與菩提樹下的漫步*外，更多的是些狗屁倒灶的麻煩事。

例如…

「Hey，老弟，你現在沒有處一塊的對象嗎？」在如此悠哉的氣氛下，這樣的一句話算不上突兀，尤其他倆又是認識了十年的交情，但從那不自然的停頓Harry就知道這傢伙還是像以前一樣不擅長撒謊──好吧，嚴格說來也不能說是說謊，不過這種嫻熟的套話技巧，肯定來自他那慧黠的女朋友。

「沒有，怎麼，Hermione要介紹對象給我嗎？」開玩笑地眨眨眼，他果不其然得到了一張苦瓜臉。

「…這真的不是我的主意，Mione她向來把你當弟弟看待，聽到你現在在當警察就擔心你作息不穩定、也不知道有沒有人能好好管管你的身體，我就說她總是太雞婆了，而且這種問題肯定會被一眼看穿…」Ron翻白眼發著牢騷，儼然沒有上回穿西裝看來得講究以及菁英，但這樣的青年才最是Harry喜歡的那個模樣，像他們兩個都還是那在圖書館裡偷吃Jelly Beans*然後被怪口味弄得笑出聲來的少年。

臉上帶著笑意聽好友細數著小倆口間令人哭笑不得的趣事

，酒勁上頭的他不知不覺走神了，湖綠色的眼珠子緊盯著杯中與自己截然不同的鮮豔色彩。說實話，Harry認為這更該命名為「日落」，因為隨著時間與液面下降，象徵遙遠火球的紅終究會褪去、像是太陽墜入遙遠的海平面，夜晚已無聲降臨，徒生某種空虛惆悵。

 

Harry討厭夜晚，討厭天色漸暗的冷意，討厭被既定的「晚上就要睡覺」邏輯綑綁，討厭像要把所有美的、善的、光明的事物吞蝕殆盡的黑；但如此討厭夜的Harry，在明文規定學生該參與社團活動的校制下，選擇了天文社。

當初選擇會選擇這當然不是因為Harry想要克服自己的心理障礙。原因很簡單，倫敦雨多，天文社主要的觀星活動自然少，於是不像Ron有西洋棋喜好或Hermione熱愛學習──數學研究社和文學社，你知道的──的他就揀了一個自認為最輕鬆的交差。

後見之明，那可以稱上他人生中做過最錯誤也是最正確的決定之一。

那個選擇確實很輕鬆，沒有太多觀測，沒有太多社團事務，沒有太多聯誼活動或成果發表，因為天文社只有兩名社員。

嗯，加上Harry共兩個人。

 

至於另外一個人…另一個人…

感覺自己腦子像被攪成爛泥般混沌的Harry放棄了思考，斷片的思緒像是嘎然而止的特寫鏡頭，讓他在短暫的沉默後被周遭雜亂的談笑聲與氣味砸醒，恍如隔世的他轉過頭來，恰巧對上了面帶憂慮的Ron。

來者的欲言又止讓他頓時心生某種不耐，他們畢竟不是為了解決彼此的感情問題而來，為什麼就不能像一般久久不見的好友就這樣坐下來，好好說些垃圾話、消磨些未來他們回想就會益發珍惜的時間？

「…Mione以前說的時候我還以為是她想太多了，但是現在看來我才發現她是對的…」聞言，當Harry在心裡不免咕噥著「是的，我知道，Hermione總是對的blablabla」時，紅髮青年的一席話不禁讓他錯愕的落下了手中的長杓。

鐵製餐具撞擊在玻璃杯內壁的聲響在人聲嘈雜的酒吧中並不明顯，但那清脆的音符就像一桶冷水如此清晰、犀利、直接的敲進了他心中那塊被掩藏在黑暗中的部分。

Harry怔怔望著因為晃動而混雜成一塊的調酒，失去純粹原色的液體不再有著光照般的清新或者太陽本身的明豔，葡萄柚般的橘紅色看來就像暴風雨前夕的璀麗餘暉。

「Mione覺得你愛上了Riddle學長，不管你承不承認。」Ron是這麼說的。

 

 

Tom Riddle.

當Harry推開天文社的社團辦公室──他至今仍沒理解為什麼學校願意撥出空間給只有兩個人的社團──的門時，他看著裏頭坐在桌上擦著儀器的俊秀少年時，心裡僅僅出現了對方的名字，不多不少、不增不減。

那天的天氣還算不錯，傍晚的光從那個人身後虛掩的百葉窗夾縫掙扎的闖了進來，逆著無法被確切歸類在八位元的光，那雙生來就黯如靜夜的眼眸看來又更加深不見底。

然後他放下了手中的鏡筒，起身走到了Harry面前。當他笑的時候，那種感覺難以一語言盡，真要說的話，你就像聽見花開的聲音，即便你根本從不知道那是什麼。

接著，Harry聽見他說：「歡迎來到天文社，你的名字是？」

 

Harry糊里糊塗的就在這個本來只是名目需求的社團待了下來，儘管他很早就告知了那位風靡全校的學長自己其實對於星星毫無興趣，但對方對此也沒有什麼具體的表態，只是平平淡淡──像是傳聞說的那樣溫文儒雅的──點了頭，順帶貼心的表示如果作業有疑問可以帶來問他。

這令Harry不解，因為在他的第一印象，這個人不該是這樣的。

是了，當Riddle逆著光朝他走來時，Harry直視著那雙烏黑的眼睛，就像被扯入了他最討厭的夜晚，在那樣像是黑洞沒有任何光芒可以透出分毫的眼神裡，他直覺感到了危險想要望後轉走人，但是藏在夜黑之後的東西卻讓他更加好奇。

出於某種Potters才懂的冒險精神，Harry想要證明受眾人仰慕的Tom Riddle也許並不完美，少年人沒來由的惡作劇心思讓他想要把這人從神壇上拉下來。

於是他留了下來，按對方說的將課題帶來寫，日復一日，像那人總是捧著自己的望遠鏡。

 

一開始，Harry感覺Riddle在裝──事後證明，他猜得一點也沒錯──裝做一個善解人意的、才華洋溢卻不傲慢的、舉手投足都招人崇拜的學長，即便他並沒有找到什麼驅使這個人做出這種吃力不討好的行為的來由，不過由於兩個人共享幾坪大的空間的確很舒適，或站或坐或臥彼此都不會打攪到對方，尤其不需要像在圖書館裡，屈居於對正在抽高的青少年來說過於逼仄的位置、連起身都得小心翼翼抬高椅子免得在地面刮出引人注目的噪音；所以在觀察幾日確定Riddle習慣性待著的位置後，Harry也順理成章佔據了另外一半的空間。

每天午後到晚餐前的時間，他們就一個坐在桌上組裝儀器、偶爾架著望遠鏡把開窗戶觀察天體，另一個就寫著自己總是積到最後關頭的作業、某些時候提個問題；更多時候他們都是沉默的各做各事，直到某個瞬間意識到這個房間還有其他人瞟去幾眼，隨後又安然的重新沉溺於那種不會引起刺蝟效應*的距離與靜謐。

和總是坐沒坐相將大半個身子趴上桌面寫字的Harry不同，等他下課來報到時，Riddle總是坐在離門最近的那邊的桌沿──每天的位置都精準得像尺量過一般──像個無冕之王般慢條斯理的用特製的絨布像撫摸活物般優雅的擦拭著機具，見他來了就挑起一個標準得找不到瑕疵的笑，相較於歡迎的意思，Harry感覺那更像用禮貌堆砌而成的疏離。而從他人口中得知這人是多麼高貴、多麼優秀、多麼親和的Harry並不明白，為什麼這麼「好」的一個人不願意別人碰觸他的內心？

唯一的可能是，Tom Riddle從來就沒有那麼「好」吧？

嚴格說來，Harry並不真的同他那惹禍精父親與教父一樣喜歡招惹是非，Lily教導他的也讓他在求學歷程上不至於會讓自己身陷難以脫身的窘境，因此儘管有許多想要知道的、想要深入探索的、想要一窺究竟的，他的一線理智總會讓他在安全線上駐足，像他在邊上靜待Riddle面具產生崩裂的一天。

 

兩人的關係真正產生變化是在那年的冬季假期。

當時正努力適應寄宿生涯的Harry給家裡打個電話決定留下來過一個家族之外的聖誕節，毫不意外的聽到了話筒另外一端James和Sirius兩個長不大的小孩的哀號，但在Lily溫和理性的贊同語氣下，Harry堅定這個想法的掛上了電話，決定將自己整個長假都耗在床上和交誼廳的壁爐前──這當然是Lily不知道的。

而在假期正式開始的那天，咬牙切齒想將上了鎖的壁爐盯出個洞的Harry只能攏緊身上的厚外套，循著三個月來已經熟悉不過的路徑，走到那個高樓上最適合觀察天象的空教室。

當他邊抱怨著天氣怎麼冷成這副德性邊扭開門時，房裡的人和房外的他都愣了一下，顯然就算是料事如神的Tom Riddle也沒想過對社務沒有上過心的小學弟會在這個時間點出現，難得外顯的情緒讓為此等候已久的Harry腦中浮現一個斗大的「Gotcha!」，忍不住笑了出來。

令人意外的，黑髮少年沒有表現惱怒或立刻掩飾性的回復往常的無害笑容，微彎的嘴角似笑非笑，那雙在陰影襯托下看來狹長的眼睛直勾勾盯著他，像是蟄伏在陰暗巢穴中的掠食動物，然而那又不全然是惡意，反倒像是一種賴以生存的本能所驅的習性。

就當兩人之間的沉默快要形成某種具像的冰壁時，Riddle起了身，向Harry作了一個「過來」的手勢，不待他反應就逕自走到了窗前。

前夜剛下過雪，將中世紀石磚地上通體的白被得來不易的艷陽高照映得閃耀無比，難得清晰的灰色天空透出了點藍，在幾個標的性建築之上就像被切開的奔流。

站在高挑少年身旁的Harry見柔和的光芒落在那被上天恩賜的俊美面容，墨一般的眼瞳在奇蹟似的陽光照耀下看來就像被鑲上了金圈，少女們夢中渴望親吻的嘴唇一開一闔，抬起的蒼白而修長的手畫過一道像是彗尾的拋物線，直指著不可知的遠方的巨大發光體。

他記得那個人說，既然你不喜歡星星，那我們就從太陽說起吧。

 

打從那天起，Harry和這位高嶺之花學長不再像恰巧在同時間點搭上同班車的通勤族的關係，Riddle開始告訴他基礎的天文學知識，但往往止步於夕陽沉落於天邊，夜晚的黑像是陰冷的空氣侵蝕人的體感前。

「那你不就像是《一千零一夜》裡的蘇丹？」那陣子在研究阿拔斯王朝的Hermione開了一個文學渣聽不懂的玩笑，又見兩個男孩面面相覷，無奈之餘只好解釋了故事的概梗。

「Oh, man,你會愛上那個Riddle學長嗎？」沒成想自己說明了十分鐘的經典作品被記得的只有最不重要的愛情片段，Hermione不禁誇張的嘆了口氣，只見Ron帶有驚愕的表情異常的認真，她簡直無法克制住用手中重達兩公斤的微積分精裝本重擊這小蠢貨的腦子的衝動。

「你在胡扯什麼鬼？Riddle學長是個男的好嗎？」即便當下反射性地反駁了，Harry知道某些東西隱隱在改變，但他暫且不想去深思。

那時他正處恣意任性的十五歲，還不知道世界究竟有多大，生活周遭的一切就足以構成他的整個世界。

例如當年十七歲的Tom Riddle和那間敞開窗戶時會吹進和煦夜風的社團教室。

 

縱使Ronald Weasley在多數的情況下是個情感遲鈍到令人髮指的人──你看他和萬事通女孩相處時的呆頭呆腦就能窺見一二──但對於自己好兄弟的事，他倒是說對了一半。

只對了一半，因為先做出表示的並不是他。

而他從頭到尾，都沒有執迷於那些關於「喜歡」或「愛」之類過於抽象的辭令。

事實上，Harry對這樣的發展興許早就從對方對自己剝落的萬人迷光環、日漸尖酸刻薄的用詞與專注得彷彿要把他的影像烙在視網膜上的目光察覺出來，不過當Riddle真正帶著那半真半假的語氣說出曖昧的字眼時，望著在燈光下就像閃爍著漫天繁星的夜空的玄眸，他感覺心臟靜止了一秒鐘。

就一秒鐘，不能、不可、不想再多了。

「罷了，像你這種運動神經比腦神經傳輸速度還快的傢伙肯定聽不出那是個笑話吧？」在像厚重濕氣般令人難耐的沉默下，已經長成青年的黑髮學子綻放出溫婉的微笑，那笑像是看似輕柔雲霏般悠然。不過Harry知道，那同樣如月影掩實了那人眼底原本的星光燦然。

不若以往和這人唇槍舌劍的妙語如珠，莫名所以地，那句簡單的「不是如你所想」就像是三月的積雨雲哽在他的喉頭，無法動彈。

Riddle彷彿毫不介意先前的小插曲，和他侃侃而談起星座之王獵戶座，以及這個季節看不見的天蠍座。

那天夜裡的倫敦下起雨來，攥著濕意的風打亂滿室暖意，一股冷意從肌膚直滲入Harry底心。

而在那之後，一向以「無畏」為名的年輕Potter再也沒有勇氣走入那方天地。

就算是那個自從入學就備受關注的Tom Riddle畢業的時候。

就算他們曾經只剩下一個吻的距離。

 

在Harry畢業典禮前，他已然不復年少時的莽撞，鳥窩似的蓬亂頭髮在那個年紀被冠上了「有個性」的標籤，令人屏息的翠綠眼眸因隱形眼鏡看來像是波光蕩漾的夏季湖泊，特立獨行的小怪胎在幾年間一躍而成能讓女孩們吃吃傻笑的「Cool Kids」，次文化盛行的年代，他的冷淡孤僻卻是炙手可熱的帥氣代表。

唯有離得近的人才知道，那些沉澱下來的不是沉穩內斂，而是後青春的疼痛。

Hermione也是醜小鴨的典型案例，她的知識終究在努力不懈下收斂成裹著溫和光芒的智慧，儘管在畢業季常為了申請事宜忙得神龍見首不見尾，但仍敏銳得一眼就能看穿那些在他身上那些逝去的、和沒逝去的珍貴事物。

「你應該在離開這裡之前多走走的，Harry。」簡單妝容下便看來熠熠生輝的女孩正處大好年華，乾淨整齊的裙裝一掃過往的陰鬱形象，知性與感性的美好薈萃於充滿自信的大眼，而那份關心純粹得讓Harry不忍忽視，只能不置可否的抿了一口茶。「別讓自己後悔。」

於是在一個晨光滿溢生冷的走廊、無法再用「實在太冷了，回去吧」的藉口說服自己的時刻，他像那個曾經張狂的少年，強按下心尖的顫動轉開了那扇門。

無盡遠的光從敞開的窗櫺灑落滿幢樓，從未如此明亮的陽光毫無障礙的直照他的臉，脆弱的瞳孔為此生理性的緊縮成一個圓，下意識地落在了某個點。

然後像是被那過於灼熱的強光燙傷，Harry像受傷的野獸在門口蹲下蜷起身子，他將臉按入膝間、彷彿就此可以降低那道像在心上剜剮的痛楚。

當然了，他口齒不清的對自己說道，當然了。

一本邊角鑲著金框的黑皮筆記本就待在那個人習慣坐著的位置，分毫不差，上頭被鏡筒壓著的白色標籤紙已經泛黃：

 

> I wanna know will I see you again
> 
> When will I see you again

 

 

Harry在中學畢業後，渾渾噩噩的待在家一陣子。Hermione按原計畫上了國際知名的老牌大學，幸而只是後知後覺而非不知不覺的Ron隨後也終於找到了人生的目的，就是她。

前Evans的Mrs. Potter第一個從獨子隱密藏在枕頭套內的日記本看出了端倪，向草率從親子書刊上抄襲了滿腹說詞的James Potter擺了擺手，讓他和另一廂還在囫圇吞棗《畢業即失業？年輕的你不得不知道的軟實力》的多年摯友別趕著撞槍口，有些青春花火燃燒過後的餘燼太燙手，若不待它好好冷卻就急著粉飾太平、必然會在心頭最柔軟的那部份印上一圈狼狽至極的燙疤。

然後在某個平凡的陰雨天，自我幽閉兩個月之後的Harry Potter終於踏出了房門。當時偽作無恙的Mr. Potter將前一秒才拿起的日報不小心擰破了一角，而正在煎鍋前忙著料理全家人早點的Lily Potter從廚房探出身子向他道聲「早，親愛的」，自然不過的樣態像是小學的他準備要去上課。

眼窩一片烏青色、頭髮和鬍渣長得亂七八糟的Harry並沒有錯失那雙和自己最為相似的眼睛尾處的薰紅，於是他上前擁抱了那個生他育他的女子，直到對方笑中帶淚的推開他說「好了好了，鬆餅都焦了」。

而在路過情緒也十分激動卻還在裝腔作勢的James時，心裡有些小心思的Harry也不揭穿對方，只是悠悠的拋下一句「你還沒老到會把報紙拿倒，Dad」就快步走進浴室，聽外頭的鬼哭神號捧腹大笑。

後來就像所有和他同齡的人一樣，他找了一份看起來還算適合他的工作，談了幾段還算適合他的戀愛，和幾個還算適合他的女孩好聚好散或不歡而散，分期付款買了還算適合他的車房，等待牽起一個還算適合陪他走過一生的人。

 

 

然後就到了現在。

一個多年不見的好友，一個以情感白癡著名的好友篤定的說，他始終深愛著那個人。

夜深的酒吧人逐漸多了起來，從那些嫌不夠張揚的嬉笑誚罵不難猜測多是年輕人，而已經無法被冠上那個稱呼的Harry疲憊的望向Ron，他並不想針對對方，但要他贊同更是不可能的事。

他花了和那本日記本一樣頁數的時日悼念自己從未發生的戀情，就是不希望在多年之後，狼狽如斯的自己還在貪戀那些無法復返的過往。

Harry只是衝動，不是沒有腦子，他不需要被一再提醒自己過去的愚蠢。

「Hey, handsome,」幾個穿著短裙的女孩圍了過來，早過了不諳世事的年紀的Harry明白對方正在亟欲索求、炫耀、表現自己的年紀，有位能予取予求的Sugar Daddy未嘗不是筆合算的交易，而過了某些歲數的老男人更是好下手的物件，他們總是迷戀著和美好事物相處、自己好似也年輕不少的錯覺。

但那可不會是Harry，他痛恨所有跟青春有關的事物，就像夜晚一樣。

拉著面對穿著暴露的少女們已經面紅耳赤的Ron，Harry勉強撐起精神付了帳便踉蹌的拖著好友想要盡快走出這個是非之地，否則被這些肉食女子盯上就全然無屍骨存留之處了。

「Harry,你不打個車嗎？或是我送你回去？」擔心他還沒走幾步就被暗巷蓄勢待發的混混攔個正著，紅髮青年在關上車門前又問了一句，理所當然收到了第五次的「不，我是個條子，我能保護好自己」。

目送了Ron那輛小房車的車尾燈離去，任視覺暫留的殘影在片刻後消失的Harry才動腳往地鐵站走去。迎面吹來的風還有著水氣的味道，打在地上的分不清是月光或者是路燈，但他知道無論是哪種都是嚴重的光害，觀星者的重傷。

不抱持任何期待的他抬起頭來，只見三顆亮星異常鮮明的連在一起，像是個奢華的鑽石耳環。

向上延伸成一個四邊形…向下畫出一個梯形…情不自禁的，Harry伸出手來比劃著，彷彿整個虛空都是他可以企及的畫布，他的視野因醉意充滿著疊影，但什麼也無法抹滅記憶裡的清晰星空。

「Orion*…」他喃喃自語，聲音輕得就像那時候他未能說出口的「I’m sorry.」。

 

> I'll pick up the heart that you left on the floor
> 
> On the floor

「身為最後一任天文社社長，我很高興你還記得我教過你的唯一一個星座。」

那句話打破風的絮語時，Harry以為他已經因為這份過勞職業產生了幻聽。

不是因為他已經遺忘那個人總像是在你耳畔低語的微啞聲線，而是在和失望為鄰多年之後，他已經沒有足夠的勇氣投入那些過於理想的期待。

理想是和平的，歷史是殘忍的。Harry告誡式的對自己呢喃，惹來身後的人一聲毫不遮掩的嘲笑。

「我還沒來得及教你完整的四季星空呢，要學嗎？」

那個人在溫柔的澄光下站著，眼尾的歲月痕跡因為那樣子無保留的笑而暴露得毫無隱私。

那個人沒有再多說些什麼，像當年等待著他回復的那句戲言，黑色的眸子如少年時期般映滿星光般的亮點。

Harry Potter從未見過這樣子的，不再風華正茂的Tom Riddle。

但他感覺，他為此已經等待許久。

 

> I could put a little stardust in your eyes
> 
> Put a little sunshine in your life
> 
> Give me a little hug you'll feel the same
> 
> And I wanna know will I see you again
> 
> Will I see you again
> 
> 我可以灑下魔法星塵，為你實現一切美妙浪漫的遐想
> 
> 亦可為你提供養分，成為你生命中僅存的陽光
> 
> 只要尚存一息，我們就能不顧一切、堅持下去
> 
> 而我只想知道，我們還有機會重新邂逅一遍嗎？
> 
> 還有重逢的機會嗎？

 

 

Harry以為，他只是在等一個恰巧的時機和有著恰巧年紀的恰巧的人。

最後兜兜繞繞，他發現他想要的未來從來只有一個，而那正是恰巧有著Tom Riddle的未來。

 

 

 

Fin.

*注解

*英國禁止停車標誌是黃色的，違規停車的罰單也使用外頭有鮮明黃色底色、黑色粗體字的塑膠袋裝著(可能是避免雨濕吧？)

*Mark "Rent Boy" Renton，英國電影〈 _Trainspotting_ (1996)〉的主角，有嚴重的海洛因毒癮，個性內斂卻又充滿許多獨特的哲學觀與想法。因其類存在主義般的鮮明性格，使這角色成為了許多地下非主流社團成員心目中的英雄人物

*Screwdriver，伏特加與柳橙汁混和的調酒，通常是初學者與女性的愛好

*Tequila Sunrise，龍舌蘭、柳橙汁與紅石榴糖漿混和的調酒，直譯是「龍舌蘭日出」，而將柳橙汁換作檸檬汁的另一種調酒則是「Tequila Sunset龍舌蘭日落」

*Arthur Rimbaud〈Roman〉

> On n'est pas sérieux, quand on a dix-sept ans.            當你十七歲時，用不著正正經經的。
> 
> — Un beau soir, foin des bocks et de la limonade,        ──一個美好的黃昏，啤酒與檸檬，
> 
> Des cafés tapageurs aux lustres éclatants !                  在明亮的吊燈，喧鬧的咖啡廳裡。
> 
> — On va sous les tilleuls verts de la promenade.          ──你在綠色菩提樹下漫步。

*刺蝟效應的由來是兩隻刺蝟因寒冷而擁抱，卻因彼此長著刺又分開，但在寒冷之下又擁抱。分合幾次，刺蝟們才找到「合適的距離」能獲得對方溫暖，又不至被傷害。衍生的理論主要是指人際交往中的「心理距離效應」

*Orion，星座之王獵戶座

**Author's Note:**

> 一向喜歡淡淡的帶點憂愁的日漫風格，只是混歐美圈後發現好像沒什麼人對這塊有愛好，所以就自顧自地寫了一些可能沒人愛看的東西…whatsoever。  
> 本篇的標題「See you」有「Goodbye」的意思，但使用英文所以還可以有個溫馨的Ending，如果是西班牙語的「Hasta(直譯也是「改天見」)」，估計就永遠都不會見了，西語果然有著非凡人如我能夠理解的邏輯=A=  
> 注解寫著覺得很多就懶得寫了(…)，如果有不明白的名詞再告訴我，我會再附上的。  
> 然後，嗯，默默爆字數的我已經不知道該說什麼了(文章中已經說得夠多了)，所以就這樣吧，希望你們還喜歡這樣的文風。  
> 一如往常在最後放上引用的歌詞，感謝讀到這裡的你，歡迎留下評論或私信！


End file.
